Hermione in Ketten
by Alora1
Summary: Hermione und Snape geraten durch einen kleinen Zwischenfall aneinnander. Gewidmet MomoSnape
1. Hermione in Ketten

**Hermione in Ketten**

Tief unten, in einem der unzähligen Verließe, in gerade jenem, das besonders kahl und ungemütlich wirkte, befand sich eine einzige Gefangene.

Angekettet an die uralte, kalte, moosbewachsene Wand, gefangengehalten von zwei rostigen Eisenriemen die ihren Zweck noch immer gut erfüllen und fest um ihre Handgelenke gelegt sind.

Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre zerschundenen Wangen. Jegliche Hoffnung an Rettung hatte sie bereits begraben, zu lange musste sie nun schon an diesem Ort ausharren, alleine, schutzlos, ausgeliefert.

Die unzähligen Folterungen und Qualen hatte sie ertragen, nur durch den festen Glauben daran, dass einer ihrer Freunde kommen und sie retten würde, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Niemand war gekommen, kein Einziger, nicht mal Harry oder Ron, wo sie sich doch sonst immer etwas hatten einfallen lassen, warum jetzt nicht? Wieso nicht, wenn sie mal Hilfe brauchte?

****

Langsam und mit leichtem Quietschen öffnete sich die schwere Bleitür und etwas Kerzenlicht dringt in das sonst vollkommen dunkle Gemäuer. Die junge Frau presste ihre schmerzenden Augen etwas zusammen um besser erkennen zu können wer oder besser gesagt was, sie nun schon wieder behelligen wollte.

Schnell huschte eine vollkommen in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt in den Raum und schloss die Türe so leise wie möglich wieder hinter sich zu.

Erschrocken beobachtete sie jede Bewegung des Eindringlings, der sich zuerst suchend umblickte und dann zu ihr umwand. Sein Gesicht war für sie unerkennbar, da er, wie alle Todesser eine weiße Maske und eine schwarze Kapuze trug.

Immer stärker drückte sie sich an die Wand, je näher er ihr kam, was würde nun passieren?

Warum war er hier?

Wollte er etwa über sie herfallen?

Oder sollte er sie abholen für eine weitere Folterung?

Die Angekettete konnte nicht mehr und es war ihr mittlerweile auch egal, herzzerreißend begann sie zu schluchzen um ihrer angestauten Angst und auch der Wut in ihrer Brust Luft zu machen.

****

„Miss Granger, hören Sie gefälligst auf zu Heulen! Sie sind immerhin keine vierzehn mehr!"Der Klang dieser kalten dunklen Stimme hatte ihr Herz noch niemals zuvor so freudig hüpfen lassen, wie gerade jetzt in diesem Moment.

Sie wollte loslachen, wollte ihm sagen, wie froh sie war, ihn hier zu wissen, doch ihre Stimmbänder waren vom vielen Schreien vollkommen überreizt und so brachte sie nur ein leise gehauchtes: „Professor Snape!", über die Lippen.

„Wer denn sonst?", mit eiligen Schritten war er bei ihr und machte sich an ihren Handfesseln mit einem kleinen silbernen Dolch zu schaffen.

„Fragen Sie mich jetzt bloß nicht, wieso ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutze! So intelligent sollten Sie eigentlich sein, um zu verstehen, dass es äußerst töricht wäre genau in seiner Festung Magie anzuwenden!"

****

Hermione konnte ihm nichts entgegen, denn es war ihr egal in welchem Tonfall er mit ihr sprach, oder wieso er sie gerade in dieser Situation zu wütend zu belehren versuchte. Endlich vernahmen ihre Ohren das Klicken der Schellen und sie fühlte wie sie nach vorne flog.

Zu geschwächt von Hunger, Entbehrung und Folter konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, sondern schloss einfach die Augen um auf den Aufprall zu warten, der unmittelbar darauf erfolgte.

Weitaus sanfter als sie angenommen hatte....

Blinzelnd versuchte Hermione zu erkennen wo sie sich befand.

„Sie werden doch wohl nicht schwächeln."Wie schwarze Seide glitt seine nun sanft klingende Stimme über ihre Sinne und die Wärme, welche von seinen Armen und seinem Körper ausging war einfach zu verlockend. Fest presste sie sich an ihn und begann erneut zu weinen.

****

Severus Snape stand einen Moment wie erstarrt still, erst langsam konnte er realisieren was da gerade geschehen war.

Hermione Granger, ehemalige Topschülerin Hogwarts drückte sich fest an ihn, auf der Suche nach dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Schutz, welches sie jetzt zweifelsohne benötigte.

Vorsichtig bewegten sich seine Arme zu Hermione´s Rücken und zogen sie fest an sich.

Selbst nicht genau wissen, was er da eigentlich tat, alleine durch das Gefühl angetrieben dass dies zu tun das einzig richtige war, hielt er sie fest, einfach fest.

Das unglaubliche Gefühl der Zuneigung das Hermione durchströmte, war seltsam für sie, besonders da es von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer ausgelöst wurde, sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das ihre Nerven waren die durch diese komplexe Situation angespannt waren.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen Hermione, wir haben nicht lange Zeit bis sie mein Fehlen bemerken werden."Der Professor schob sie leicht von sich und strich ihr eine Träne die ihr gerade über das Gesicht rann fort.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, es klang gut wenn er ihren Namen in diesem Tonfall aussprach, das sollte sie eigentlich alamiert weglaufen lassen, doch sie versuchte sich statt dessen an einem Lächeln für ihn, das, seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, scheiterte.

****

Mühsam konzentrierte sie sich darauf ihre Füße immer einen nach dem anderen voran zu bewegen, sich nicht umzublicken und mit dem Tempo das er vorgab mitzuhalten.

Schnell, aber doch geräuschlos hasteten sie durch die dunklen Gemäuer von Voldemort´s Festung.

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung wohin er rannte, doch der Professor schien seinen Weg ganz genau zu kennen, kein einziges Mal stockte er auch nur ansatzweise sondern schlängelte sich geschickt an allen Wachen vorbei.

Eine seltsame Kraftreserve trieb Hermione an, sie hatte niemals geglaubt so eine gute Kondition zu besitzen anscheinend hatte sie sich in diesem Punkt geirrt.

Na gut, wenn sie ehrlich war hatte sie sich noch bei viel mehr geirrt, Hauptsache bei Dingen die sie glaubte über ihren Zaubertrankmeister zu wissen.

Nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie sich ausmalen können, dass gerade er ihr Retter werden sollte, Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin und vielleicht sogar Mad-Eye Moody, sie alle wären mögliche Kandidaten für ihre Rettung gewesen, aber er? Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt, dieses Risiko auf sich zu laden? Immerhin gefährdete er hier seine Tarnung, sein Doppelleben das doch so wichtig war für den Orden.

****

All diese Gedanken durchzogen ihren Kopf während sie hinter ihm her hetzte, plötzlich bremste er scharf ab, drehte sich zu ihr um und presste sie mit sich in eine dunkle Nische wo er sie vollkommen mit seinem Umhang verbarg.

Hermione versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, was war los, wieso war er so plötzlich stehen geblieben?

„Hören Sie gefälligst auf so laut zu atmen Miss Granger!"zischte er sie bedrohlich an und drückte seine Hand leicht auf ihren Mund.

Anders als sie es erwartete hätte war seine Hand keinesfalls kalt, nein sie war warm, die Innenfläche rau vom Arbeiten, aber nicht unangenehm.

****

Dunkle, schnelle Schritte die auf dem Steinboden widerhallten drangen nun auch zu Hermione´s Ohren vor und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Da war jemand, jemand der sie beide entdecken könnte. Hermione drohte zu hyperventilieren und augenblicklich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, dies schien auch Snape zu bemerken, denn er umfasste ihre beiden Arme und drückte sie noch stärker an die Wand.

Zwei schwarze Onyxe durchbohrten ihre Seele, hielten sie davon ab aufzugeben und ließen sie diese Moment des Schreckens und der Angst vollkommen aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen.

Sie starrte in seine Augen und hatte auf einmal das Gefühl das ihr nichts geschehen konnte, weil er bei ihr war.

Tatsächlich verhallten die Schritte nach einiger Zeit wieder und entfernten sich zwar langsam aber sicher immer weiter von ihnen, sie waren gerettet.

Dieses Mal gelang ihr ein Lächeln, er hatte seine Hand von ihrem Mund genommen und sie auf ihre Wange gelegt, schien nicht einmal daran zu denken von ihr fort zurücken, hielt sie mit seinem Blick gefangen und beugte sich langsam näher zu ihr herab.

Glücklich schloss Hermione ihre Augen und wartete darauf seine Lippen zu spüren.

****

Nichts geschah. Zögernd blinzelte sie als sie spürte, wie der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen an Intensität verlor und schließlich vollkommen verschwand.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, komm."Ohne sie nochmals anzublicken, nahm er ihre Hand in seine und zog sie hinter sich her, immer weiter.

Verwirrung herrschte in ihrem Kopf, hatte sie sich nur eingebildet dass er sie.. dass er sie... sie konnte es nicht mal denken, so absurd war die Vorstellung an sich dass sie Erzfeindin eines jeden Slytherin, Muggelstämmige, Schlammblut und Severus Snape sich küssen würden.

Eilig bogen sie um eine Ecke und plötzlich standen sie in einen Einbahnstraße.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr es Hermione und sie blickte ihn verzweifelt an. Sollte ihre Flucht wirklich so aussichtslos sein?

„Kein Angst, wir sind hier schon richtig, vertrau mir."Der beruhigende Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihren Herzschlag ruhiger werden und ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend entstehen. Da ihre Stimme noch immer nicht erholt war nickte sie nur stumm und folgte ihm weiter.

****

Tatsächlich, da war eine Tür, fest verschlossen mit 3 Schlössern und einem breiten Riegel, stand sie da eingefasst in die Wand.

Severus´s Hand verließ ihre und er rannte zu der Tür. Da der Gang nur sehr spärlich beleuchtet war konnte Hermione nicht genau sehen was er tat, doch schon bald vernahm sie frische Luft, sie holte tief Luft.

„Hermione, schnell!"Sogleich kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und eilte zu ihm, er hatte die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet, sodass sie genau hindurch passte.

„Hör mir gut zu, etwa 1 km in dieser Richtung.", er deutete in die Dunkelheit „befindet sich ein Portschlüssel in Form eines alten Schuhs, du nimmst ihn und er bringt dich direkt ins Hauptquartier wo Professor Dumbledore und deine Freunde auf dich warten, verstanden?"

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, wieso erklärte er ihr das, hatte er Angst, dass sie sich da draußen in der Dunkelheit verlieren würden?

„Hermione, hast du verstanden?"fragte er leicht barsch und sie nickte. „Gut, dann lauf."Mit festem Griff wollte er sie aus der Tür schieben, doch sie wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften. „Was ist?!" fuhr er sie entgeistert an und stellte seine Bemühungen ein.

Verzweifelt suchte Hermione nach Worten. „Was ist mit dir?"brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen."

****

„Nein! Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!"fest klammerte sie sich an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Aber ich muss, Hermione wenn ich einfach von dem Treffen verschwinden würde, wäre das doch äußerst auffällig oder nicht?"

Obwohl sie mehr damit beschäftigt war ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten, als ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören, verstand sie, das er vollkommen recht hatte.

„Versprich mir, dass ich dich wiedersehe!"sagte sie mit fester Stimme und blickte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen flehend an.

Kurz schien er mit sich zu ringen, dann siegte sein Herz über seinen Verstand und er zog sie fest in seine Arme.

Leidenschaftlich presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und genoss ihren erleichterten Seufzer unheimlich.

Hermione schien zu schweben, nur für diesen Kuss zu leben, niemals zuvor war sie so geküsst worden, mit einer solch verzweifelten Intensität.

Ihre Hände glitten in sein schwarzes Haar und verlor sich darin, zog leicht daran, nur um es dann wieder unkontrolliert durcheinander zu bringen.

Auch Severus´s Hände wanderten auf ihrem Rücken umher und gelangten schließlich zu ihrem Po an dem er sie noch fester an sich drückte.

Die Welt stand still für diesen Kuss.

****

Severus löste sich von ihr und ihr Herz begann wieder zu schlagen, ihre Augen suchten forschend in seinen nach einer Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir und jetzt geh, bitte!"

Hell begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen, sie küsste ihn nochmals kurz auf die Lippen und entglitt ihm dann, hinaus in die Finsternis der Nacht.

Seufzend drehte er sich wieder um, machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Thronsaal wo man sicher schon auf ihn warten würde, er würde sein Fehlen nicht erklären können und dies bitter bereuen, doch das war ihm egal, er hatte sie gerettet und das war die Hauptsache.

Als er die große Steintreppe hinauf eilte versuchte er sein Herz wieder zu beruhigen und setzte seine übliche Maske wieder auf, es hatte wieder begonnen, sein altes, trübes Leben.

****

Zitternd sass Hermione Granger eingehüllt in eine schwarze Wolldecke, in einem grünen Sessel, der nah vor den Kamin gerückt war und hörte mit an wie sich ihre beiden Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasley freuten, dass sie wohl auf war.

„Wir hatten solche Angst um dich!"beteuerte Harry. „Ja und als Dumbledore dann vorschlug Snape zu schicken waren wir entsetzt, wir dachten er würde dich ja noch mehr ausliefern!"fuhr Ron aufgebracht fort, der Blick den er für diese Wort vom Schulleiter Hogwarts kassierte ließ seine Wangen beinahe die selbe Farbe annehmen wie seine Haare es waren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus Snape trat herein, sein Umhang war zerrissen und aus vielen kleinen Wunden verteilt auf Gesicht und Oberkörper strömte Blut hervor.

„Ich bin wieder da!"Beinnahe augenblicklich glitt sein Blick zu Hermione die leicht erröte und aufstand.

„Ich gehe zu Bett.", sagte sie knapp und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Harry und Ron blickten ihrer langjährigen Klassenkameradin und Freundin verdutzt hinterher. Der weißbartige Zauberer, welcher in einem Stuhl sass räusperte sich kurz und deutetet Harry und Ron damit ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen, beide verstanden und setzten sich in Bewegung.

Harry hielt neben Snape noch einmal inne, blickte seinem ehemaligen Hasslehrer in die Augen und sagte dann vollkommen emotionslos: „Danke, Professor"Ein kurzes Nicken seitens Severus war dessen einzige Reaktion und die beiden jungen Männer machten sich in ihre Gemächer auf.

****

Erschöpft liess sich Severus in den Sessel fallen, in welchem vor wenigen Minuten noch Hermione Granger gesessen hatte.

Stumm reichte Dumbledore ihm eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit Plätzchen. Beides nahm er entgegen doch rührte es nicht an sondern starrte beharrlich in das Kaminfeuer.

Dumbledore schmunzelte in seinen Bart, so aufgewühlt hatte er seinen Schützling schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, doch er beschloss ihn erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und dann auszufragen, so vertiefte Albus sich wieder in sein offenes Buch welches auf seinem Schoß lag.

****

Nach einer ganzen Weile, eine halbe Stunde war vielleicht vergangen, führte der dunkle Zaubertranklehrer den mittlerweile kalten Tee das erste Mal an seine Lippen um davon zu trinken.

Jetzt erst wagte Dumbledore es, ihn anzusprechen. „Ist irgend etwas zwischen Ihnen und Miss Granger vorgefallen, mein Junge?"fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Severus rechte Augenbraue zuckte verdächtlich, doch seine Stimme klang wie immer. „Nein Professor, nichts, ich werde nun auch zu Bett gehen."

Die beiden Teller auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich abstellend stand er auf und verließ mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken als Gute Nachtgruß den Raum

Der Kuss sollte ein einmaliger Vorfall bleiben und ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und seiner heimlichen Lieblingsschülerin Hermione Granger.

Lächelnd ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und trifftete schon bald darauf ab ins Land der Träume, mit Hermione in der Hauptrolle.


	2. Wärmende Erkenntnis

Auf vielseitigen Wunsch die Fortsetzung, vielleicht entwickelt sich hieraus ja doch noch eine ganz brauchbare FF.

**Wärmende Erkenntnis**

Glut, die den Körper durchzieht. Schmerzen kaum auszuhalten. Nerven bis zum äußersten angespannt. Nur der Gedanke an Erlösung im Kopf sonst Leere und bleiende Müdigkeit. Ein weiterer Crutio durchzuckt den wehrlosen Körper, quält ihn weiter, lässt keine Zeit zur Erholung.

Blitzschnell richtete Hermione sich in dem Bett auf. Das weiße Nachthemd welches sie über ihren Körper gezogen hatte klebte nass und verschwitzt an der Haut. Schon wieder dieser Alptraum, die ganze Nacht schon lies er sie nicht los, verfolgte sie und sorgte dafür, dass sie den so dringend nötigen Erholungsschlaf nicht bekam. Ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster, noch immer umhüllte Dunkelheit das Anwesen, es hatte begonnen zu Regnen. Der Morgen in weiter Ferne.

Hermione schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand von ihrem „Nachtlager", das eigentlich das Lager ihrer Qualen war, auf und ging zur Tür. Die Angeln quietschten beim Öffnen und sie hielt inne. Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, das Haus lag still. So leise wie möglich ging sie über den Gang und blickte über das Treppengeländer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang etwas Licht, Professor Dumbledore war wahrscheinlich noch wach und brütete über einem neuen Plan wie Voldemort´s Vernichtung von statten gehen sollte. Seit Hogwarts vor einigen Monaten geschlossen wurde, weil der Krieg es einfach nicht mehr ermöglichte in Ruhe und Frieden zu lernen und zu unterrichten, war Dumbledore damit beschäftigt eine kleine Armee aufzustellen. Trotz der Bekenntnisse des Ministeriums Voldemorts Rückkehr betreffend wollte er den dunklen Magier auf eigene Faust vernichten, mit Erfolg. Die „Armee" umfasste mittlerweile 150 der besten Zauberer weltweit, welche nur von Professor Dumbledore höchstpersönlich oder von Professor Snape ausgebildet wurden.

Snape... Hermiones Gedanken flogen zurück zu dem dunklen Zaubertrankmeister, der sie gerettet hatte. Kurz stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sich wohl niemals Snape als ihren Retter in der Not vorstellen können. Wie bei jedem Mädchen war dieser Retter in ihrer Phantasie in einer strahlenden Rüstung gekleidet und auf einem weißen Schimmel mit wehenden Fahnen zu ihrer Rettung geeilt. Niemals in schwarzem Todesserumhang mit weißer Maske. Doch das war ja auch egal, wenn sie daran dachte was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre... Eisige Schauer liefen durch ihren Körper und sie musste wieder an die Wärme seines Körpers denken, als er sie an sich gedrückt und geküsst hatte. Unweigerlich fuhr sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen, wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihm in seinen Armen. Dort würde sie sicher einschlafen können...

War er nicht auch in diesem Haus? Sein Zimmer musste sogar in diesem Gang sein. Richtig, ganz hinten rechts, das war das einzige Zimmer dieses Stockwerks welches sie noch nie besichtigt hatte. Frei nach dem Motto, wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt, machte sie sich über den kalten Boden tapsend auf. Vor der Tür angekommen merkte sie, wie ihr Herz anfing heftig gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen, sie war nervös. Was sollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären warum ihre Beine sie geradewegs zu ihm geführt hatten? Würde er sie anschreien, rauswerfen? Dann dachte sie an die Wärme seiner Augen als er sie angeblickt hatte, im Verließ Voldemorts und an die Weichheit seiner Lippen, wie von selbst öffnete ihre Hand die Tür.

Es hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu regnen und so pochte es auch hier gegen das Fenster. In der Mitte des ziemlich großen Raumes stand ein Bett und darin lag friedlich schlafend eine Gestalt. Kurz holte Hermione Luft dann wagte sie es näher zu gehen. Als sie am Ende des Bettes angekommen war erkannte sie, dass sie ihr Gefühl nicht getäuscht hatte. In einem grauen Nachthemd lag Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor der Zaubertränke zu ihren Füßen. Schnell all ihre Bedenken beiseite schiebend ging sie um das Bett herum, auf die freie Seite und hob die Bettdecke an. Kaum war sie darunter gekrochen lauschte sie angespannt Snape´s Reaktion. Nichts passierte, er schlief friedlich weiter. Von einer seltsamen Welle des Mutes angetrieben rückte Hermione näher an Severus Rücken und wagte es sogar einen Arm um ihn zu legen. Gespannt hielt sie die Luft an, was würde jetzt wohl passieren? Und was geschah nichts. Er grummelte kurz und schlief danach friedlich weiter. Hermione lächelte glücklich, drücke sich enger an ihn und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Severus Snape hatte einen seltsamen Traum, er träumte dass seine ehemalige Schülerin Hermione Granger zu ihm ins Zimmer geschlichen kam und sich an ihn kuschelte. Was für ein verrückter Traum! Er musste endlich aufhören so oft an sie zu denken. Die Gefühle die er dabei hegte waren weder sozial noch moralisch vertretbar. Immerhin war sie über 20 Jahre jünger als er und seine Schülerin, zumindest wenn Hogwarts wieder geöffnet würde. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin an den letzten Abend zu denken. Fast schien es ihm als hätte sie ihn geradezu herausgefordert sie zu küssen. Fast so als würde sie... Schnell schellte er sich selbst einen alten Dummkopf. Langsam wurde er wohl wirklich paranoid. Wieso sollte sie sich gerade für ihn interessieren und vor allem wieso interessierte ihn das? Sie war eine Gryfinndor durch und durch, Muggelgeborene. Dieser Umstand hätte ihn früher dazu veranlasst sie zu... Aber nein, er war nicht mehr dieses Monster, hatte eingesehen dass dieser Weg der Falsche war.

Wie so oft öffnete sich wieder ein dunkler Schlot der ihn einsaugte. Wieder die alten Bilder in seinen Kopf rief, von seinen grausamen Taten unter Voldemorts Herrschaft. Da tat es richtig gut dass diese zwei warmen Hände seinen Körper umschlungen hielten und unruhig daran umherfuhren. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an.

Moment hier musste er seine Gedanken abbrechen, was waren das für Hände? Schnell öffnete er seine Augen. Vielleicht träumte er ja noch immer. Vorsichtig, beinahe schon ängstlich vor der Wahrheit blickte er an sich hinab. Die Sonne sendete bereits ihre hellen Strahlen durch das Fenster seines Zimmers, so dass er gleich sehen konnte, was seinem Kopf ein Rätsel war. Da waren tatsächlich zwei kleine Hände um seinen Bauch gelegt. Definitiv nicht seine Hände! Was zum Merlin noch mal war hier eigentlich los?! Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und erstarrte, an seiner Seite lag Hermione Granger die gerade tief seufzte.

Sein Mund kam ihrem immer näher. Sie vermochte es sogar seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen zu fühlen. Durch ihre Haare glitten seine Hände, liebkosten ihren Hals kurz nur um danach wieder in ihre braune Mähne eintauchen zu können. Ihre Augen waren leicht geschlossen, wollte sie doch genießen war er tat. Nicht stillhalten könnend ließ sie ihre Hände unruhig über seine Haut wandern. Nach kurzer Zeit öffneten sich ihre Augenlider wieder, zu groß war der Drang ihn anzusehen. Diese wundervollen schwarzen Augen, welche sie so intensiv begehrend anstarrten. Seine dichten schwarzen Haare und sein Gesicht. Kurz kostete er von ihren Lippen, wollte sie locken und zugleich necken. Resignierend seufzte sie auf. Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte diese von ihr so sehr begehrten Lippen, bevor sich sein Mund öffnete und er endlich zu ihr sprach.

„Miss Granger, was verdammt noch mal soll das?" Die wollige Wärme verschwand und seine eben noch sanft blickenden Augen waren nun wütend. Nur ein Traum. Hermione wollte es nicht glauben, das Leben war wirklich ungerecht. „Guten Morgen Professor Snape." Sagte sie leise und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Als Antwort erntete sie ein tiefes Brummen seinerseits. „Ich frage sie nochmals: Was suchen SIE in MEINEM BETT?!" Hermiones Kopf arbeitete, eine Ausrede, was sie jetzt brauchte war eine Ausrede und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen eine Gute. Doch da gab es so eine kleine piepsende Stimme in ihrem Kopf welche sagte, sie solle ihm doch einfach die Wahrheit offenbaren. Diese Stimme siegte.

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt und hatte Angst, deshalb bin ich zu ihnen gekommen, weil ich mich hier sicher fühlte." Severus traf es wie ein Blitz. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag hatte er mit einer Reaktion ihrerseits nicht gerechnet. Wieso wollte sie denn schon wieder von ihm beschützt werden? Wieso war sie denn nicht zu Potter oder Weasley gegangen? Da fiel ihm ihr Kuss wieder ein und wie von selbst legte er schützend seine Arme um sie.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben was da gerade passierte, sie lag in seinem Armen und wie zuvor in ihrem Traum kam sein Mund dem ihren immer näher. Alles was Severus momentan wollte war sie zu küssen, wieder ihre Lippen zu fühlen und zwar nicht in einer Gefahrensituation sondern jetzt und freiwillig. Kaum glaubend das dies wirklich passierte schloss Hermione ihre Augen und wenige Augenblicke später fühlte sie auch schon seine Lippen auf den ihren, wie sie sich vorsichtig vortasteten. Ein wollig warmes Gefühl strömte durch Severus Körper, er wollte sie näher bei sich haben, seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergraben, doch er konnte nicht. Wieder einmal siegte sein Verstand über seine Gefühle und er schob sie von sich. „Wir dürfen das nicht tun Hermione... Miss Granger. Sie sollten jetzt gehen, bitte."

Enttäuschung breitete sich in Hermione aus, wieso musste er es nur immer beenden? Das war nicht fair! Jedoch kannte sie ihn in der Zwischenzeit so gut, dass sie wusste mit Drängen würde sie nur das Gegenteil von dem erreichen was sie eigentlich wollte. Alles was sie jetzt tun konnte war vom Bett aufzustehen und ihm einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu zuwerfen. „Es ist besser so, glaub mir." Sagte er mit bestimmender Stimme und wusste doch nicht recht ob er es ihr oder sich selbst damit leichter machen wollte. Stumm nickend verließ Hermione das Zimmer und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder kalt und allein.


End file.
